


In Line

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Row makes Hoyt chatty.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Line

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #129: Ink; Hoyt, Keller. Death Row.  
> Word count: 100.

  
"Two hundred and sixteen hours. 'S how long it took. Had to get 'em done in pieces."

"What the fuck?"

"My art, dude. Wish I could get another one."

"Wish you'd shut up."

"Fuck you! Just makin' conversation."

"Hoyt, ya dumb fuck. You told me the same damn thing yesterday. So how's about conversing with yourself, not me. Hard to sleep when you're yammerin' about your pretty little tattoos."

"You're a surly bastard, Keller."

"Least I'm quiet! Just 'cause we're all in line to die don't mean we gotta _share_."

"Sleep when you're dead; I still got lots to say."  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/250195.html).  
> 


End file.
